


Somewhere Only We Know

by Uglysweater



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex Pollen, no actual sex shown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uglysweater/pseuds/Uglysweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm like 75% sure this won't explode</p><p>Shameless self indulgent ot5 fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Only We Know

Gansey enjoyed being decisive. He liked making choices and he liked feeling confident that it was the right decision at that time. He liked to making decisions with conviction. 

Gansey did not like this. This whole uncertainty thing. Should he let his friends and himself continue to search for Glendower as it got more and more treacherous. Should he confront Adam about his growing animosity toward Gansey or let it go. What's going to happen to Noah. Will Ronan move out of he's got the Barns. Should he stop himself from falling closer and closer to in love with Blue Sargent. 

None of these decisions were allowing their solutions to become known to Gansey. He didn't care for it at all. The last problem on his long list of problems, the Blue Sargent problem, was proving particularly difficult. Especially since he couldn't decipher if that problem had anything to do with his other problems or not. 

Adam. Who used to date Blue. Gansey's been using their past relationship as a crutch for many of his problems for a while now. We can't do this it will hurt Adam. Adam, who Gansey cares about. Adam, who Gansey can't tell if he's hated by or not some days. Adam, who Gansey would do anything to impress again. Adam, beautiful and magic. 

Ronan. The wildest, most incredible thing Gansey's ever met. Ronan, who had fought and lost and keep fighting. Ronan who pulls Ravens from his dreams. Ronan, who comes back to the home Gansey's built less and less. 

And Noah. The impossible ghost boy who lives in their converted warehouse. The boy who dies the day Gansey came back to life. The only other person who's come as close to Glendower's touch as Gansey. Noah, who never loses faith. Noah, who's drifting in and out. 

And then there's Blue. Fearless Blue Sargent. Blue Sargent with a curse upon her lips. Smart, clever, intoxicating Blue Sargent. Blue Sargent whom he wanted to kiss so bad Gansey feels like it could kill him as much as actually kissing her would. 

Kissing people has always been a problem for Gansey. Where quick decision making and dedicated follow through came easily to Gansey in other aspects of life, kissing who he wanted to kiss did not have the same ease. There were very few people Gansey has had the desire to kiss. Unfortunately, of all the kisses Gansey wants to have, not a single one would end well. All possible outcomes of the kisses he wants to have point to friendships ruined and lives lost. And, in a rather strange and unfortunate turn of events, he's surrounded himself with them. 

 

It's those same people with whom Gansey is currently tromping through a magical forest. Last night Adam had told him Cabeswater wouldn't let them sleep until. He told all of them they needed to go to the woods together. Actually, it had been Ronan to call Gansey and tell him. Calling on Adam's behalf. From Adam's apartment. It had bothered Gansey more than he'd expected.

Gansey doesn't know how to resolve any of it. His feelings. His problems. The choices in front of him. But today everything is quiet. The tension of the past few weeks is still slowing simmering but on the back burner. Cabeswater is bright and warm despite autumn chilling the rest of Henrietta, Virginia. Blue and Adam lead the way followed by Noah and Ronan. Gansey’s bringing up the rear or the group, wondering the whole time if he should say something. Gansey has no idea what he should say. He doesn’t even know what he could say. He feels like he’s just waiting for all this friendship to blow up in his face.

“Watch where you’re going maggot.” Gansey hears Ronan shout from up ahead. 

“I stopped because Adam stopped. Lay off shithead.” Blue shouts back. Gansey sighs and closes his notebook. Before any of them can start throwing punches Gansey does a little half jog up to meet them. Helen refers to it as his ‘dad jog’. Gansey refers to it as the ‘shut the hell up, Helen’. 

When he reaches them he looks to Adam to ask, “What’s up? Did you find something?” Adam just points towards the ground. Noah lets out a low whistle. Inches away from Adam’s index finger is a giant blooming flower. A long, thick stalk bringing the bloom about a foot and a half off the forest floor. The flower is huge and almost tropical looking, large stamen and broad flat petals, except it was dull in color. The petals were a muddy green tone. 

"I've never seen a flower like that before" Blue whispers "What is it?" 

"Ugly as hell that's what it is" says Ronan. 

"We need it" Adam tells them "Cabeswater says we need it." 

An eerie silence falls over the clearing. Gansey glances up at the trees but the branches are still, no wind passing through them. "So what? We pick it?" 

"I don't know. Cabeswater isn't saying what to do with it, it just says we need it." As Adam's relaying the message a growth appears on the base of the flower. The receptacle, Gansey's 4th grade botany summer camp reminds him, seems to be swelling. 

"I don't think we should pick it" Noah says nervously. 

"What else are we supposed to do?" Ronan asks. 

"I don't know, I just had a bad feeling about it." Noah's rolling the bottom hem of his Aglionby sweater in his hands. 

"You're dead, you always feel bad." Ronan reaches for the flower but Blue grabs him "Noah said don't!"

"Well Parrish said we need it" Ronan spits back. 

Blue frowns and puts herself between Ronan and the flower, "If you'd actually been hearing what he said you'd know Adam has no clue what we're supposed to do with the thing" 

"Well sorry the magical forest in my head isn't being as forthcoming and helpful as it usually is. Oh wait." Adam says in a voice Gansey's only ever heard directed at himself whenever he tries to buy something for Adam. He looks at Adam, a little taken back by the bite in his voice 

"I just really think we shouldn't touch it." Noah says and the stem continues to swell. The once giant bloom appears small now in comparison. "Something weird will happen." 

"Something weird is pretty par for the course, don't you think Noah?" Gansey points out. This is it, he thinks. All this friendship is going to end right here. Arguing about a flower. They're going to shout until they can't speak to each other again. Gansey will have all this, this stuff, inside him with no place to go for the rest of his life. 

"You think we should touch it?" Noah wheels to face him. His lines are firm and solid, like they always are in Cabeswater. It would be easy to believe he was alive here. Gansey shakes his head, "No I just wanted to-"

Ronan interrupts, "I'm 75% sure this thing won't explode if I just grab it now." 

"Maybe we could come back with a trowel or something and uproot it." Adam says, "So we don't disturb it?" 

"Disturb it? It's a fucking flower." Ronan reaches past Blue. Just before his fingers grasp around the stem the swollen flower bursts. 

"So much for that 75%, huh asswipe," Blue coughs. There's bright blue pollen floating through the air, settling slowing onto their clothes. 

The air smells wonderful. Like soft gas and lit candles and worn leather. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply, letting the sweetness in the air permeate his lungs. 

"Jesus, Dick!" Ronan shouts. From close by he hears Noah giggle, "Dick is right." 

Gansey flutters his eyes open. Blue is biting her lip and looking up at the trees, she looks like a beautiful bird poised for flight. Adam has his gaze cast down, nudging the toe of his sneaker into the dirt. Long elegant lines of his shoulder slumped over. 

He looks down at himself. Gansey's hands are in the front of his own pants. That's odd, he thinks. He looks up "I have an erection." 

"Ya think?" Blue bites. 

"It's uh, it's not just him." Adam mumbles, still looking at the ground. 

"Fuck you, Parrish. Just because I-" 

"No, I. I meant me." 

"I knew something would be weird about that flower." Noah says under his breath. He sounds a little smug. Gansey likes when Noah sounds smug. 

Across from him Blue whimpers. She's got both hands covering her mouth. Gansey feels selfish for wanting her to uncover her lips. "I'm going to kill someone." She whispers. 

Blue and her curse. Her beautiful cursed lips. 

"What the fuck?" Ronan looks like he's trying to step away the group but his legs won't carry him. Ronan's long, lean legs. Gansey sort of wants to be wrapped up in them. 

"I have a curse" She mumbles through her fingers. They're trembling a little. 

"If she kisses her true love they'll die." Adam says from next to Gansey. He's standing closer than before. Did Adam move closer to him or did Gansey step closer? Noah's a little farther aways from his right side that probably means Gansey was the one to move. He takes another step towards Adam just to be sure. 

"That's pretty fucked up Blue." Ronan tells her. He's looking at her hands too. 

She nods and steps back. "I feel like I'm going to die if I don't kiss someone right now but that could literally kill" 

"I told you something bad would happen" Noah says again. But Gansey's sure it is bad. This, all this need and affection, feels like what he's felt for a while now. Just a little further south in his pants. 

Ronan shakes his head and looks at Blue. "You need to kiss someone?" Blue nods "And it can't be your true love?" She nods again "Well I know it's not me so" Ronan opens his arms. 

Understanding blooms on Blue's face and she lowers her hands. Her eyes dart to Gansey for a moment before she launches at Ronan. 

Gansey watches in fascination. Wow, that's really kissing, he thinks. He's never seen his parents do that. The pants issue is becoming more of a problem. Gansey wonders if it would be weird if he took them off. There's not much about this whole situation that isn't weird. He's got an erection from watching his friends make out in a magic forest after getting doused in magic flower pollen. Gansey still wants to take off his pants. If only just because he feels like his nice cargo pants are going to get horribly messy in a moment if he doesn't. 

He's still watching Ronan and Blue when someone tugs on the collar of his polo. Gansey turns to his left just in time to get himself lined up properly for a searing kiss from Adam Parrish. Gansey stumbles back for a moment then pushed into the kiss. Gansey's never been kissed before but this feels like a pretty good kiss. At least it feels like how kisses are described. 

Adam has his hands on Gansey's hips but Gansey's are still limp by his side. He brings his right hand to tangle in Adam's hair. His hair is so soft. Gansey tells him "Your hair is so soft and you're a good kisser." He feels a little like that time he got drunk on Helen's grad school graduation Rum. 

"Okay" Adam says and runs his nose up the side of Gansey's neck, causing him to stumble back again. Adam takes this as initiative to move towards the other two. On their way Gansey reaches his hand out to grab Noah and bring him close. Noah lets himself be pulled, coming to nuzzle into Gansey's shoulder. He sighs a cool breath into Gansey's neck and he shivers.

Once they reach the other two everything becomes a blur. The five of them fall to the ground and everything in the world bleeds away to just sensation. Gansey finds Ronan's lower back and heads south. He finds Blue's inner thighs and moves north. Everything feels so perfect. 

It's a while before Gansey can catch his breath. His head feels a little clearer with each breath. Gansey's head is resting on Adam's arm. From behind him Ronan says "The French have this thing, la petite mort, the little death. Do you think that's what all your psychics meant, Maggot?" 

"Ronan" Gansey warns, but reached back to rub the top of his buzzed head. 

"No one's dead then?" Blue asks and Noah huffs from his space curled behind her. 

"Speak for yourself." He says and Gansey can see her smile from where she's resting on Adam's ribs. Her head bobs up and down with the ribs when Adam speaks 

"Not dead but I do think I'll probably have an unnatural reaction to this shade of green from now on." He says, and drops Gansey's polo on his chest. 

Noah sits up and looks over them. “So thats it? That happened? And we’re just never going to talk about it again, right?” 

They’re all silent for a moment. Gansey can feel them all try to to fidget under the weight of Noah’s question. Gansey doesn't really want to never talk about it again. He doesn't want to forget how close he felt to all of them, how intense he feels for them. But he doesn't want to make a clearly uncomfortable situation more awkward by saying things like "intimacy" and "love". 

Gansey follows as they all slowly make their way to standing. The flower is now bright blue in color. Ronan bumps his shoulder and leans in. 

"Maybe not, totally never talk about it again." He says to Gansey. Gansey feels himself burst into a grin. 

"I never thought I'd see the day" Gansey reaches down to grab his friends hand. "Ronan Lynch wants to talk about his feelings." 

"Shut up" Ronan says, but he moves his fingers to interlace with Gansey's. From up ahead Blue is riding on Adam’s back while Noah throws flowers at their feet. "Let's get out of here, Dick." 

Gansey thought that was just the perfect choice of what to do right now and the five of them break out of Cabeswater as the sun is setting.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at Julia's amazing. http://juliaere.tumblr.com/post/114647383657/but-what-she-didnt-realize-about-blue-and-her


End file.
